Gemmology
by MediaMan18
Summary: Here's my first attempt at writing something for Steven Universe. Hope you enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe. It is the property of Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. This FanFic is not made for any commercial profit and no copyright is intended.

 **A.N.:** What's this? A story written by me that ISN'T a crossover? The end times are upon us! Joking aside, this is my first FanFic for Steven Universe, a show that I have been getting into since last year. However, it's not just any Steven Universe story. This is one based on one of my favourite games; Transformers Fall of Cybertron (which I also do not own and is property of Hasbro and High Moon Studios).

Keep in mind, when I say that it's based on the game, I meant that it's more based on one of the aspects of the game and only borrows elements from it. It's not a direct tie-in to the game, nor are the Gems gonna meet the Transformers; it's just a story that takes influence from a part of the game's narrative.

That said, there will be spoilers involved for Steven Universe so far, so anyone who hasn't seen up to the "Wanted" Stevenbomb should stop reading, go watch it and then continue reading. Therefore, there will be a massive canon divergence combined with some theories of mine regarding stuff like White Diamond, or the shattering of Pink Diamond.

Also, the FoC influences don't show up until much later, so please be patient.

With that said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Gemmology"!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Earth. Such a beautiful, serene planet. It's blue oceans; the tanned deserts; the white, puffy clouds; the shining cities. There is much to stand in awe at, knowing how far that humanity has come with its technology and architecture. However, not every part of this planet has remained as tranquil as when it first saw daylight millions, if not billions, of years ago. War from another species, the Gems of Homeworld, has ravaged parts of the planet so that life could never be sustained again. Humanity should be thankful these parts are miniscule in comparison to the various cities and deserts scattered across the globe. One place in particular seems to have remained untouched and unseen by most of the inhabitants of Earth. A place constantly shadowed by dark clouds and filled with body shaped holes, with massive non-functioning machines lain about as their purpose seemed fulfilled.

This place is what the Gems of Homeworld called "the Prime Kindergarten". It once served as an inventory for armies of Gems to be planted in the ground, sucking the life of the area dry before soldiers finally burst out of the ground, ready to serve their role in the primitive Homeworld caste system. Amethysts, Jaspers, Carnelians, and Rubies, all grown to serve one purpose; war. But now, after 5000 years have passed once the Homeworld Gems invaded, now it is a monument; an empty grave to serve as a reminder of the horrors of the Gem civil war, between Homeworld and the Crystal Gems, the latter lead by the valiant and compassionate Rose Quartz.

But despite all the best wishes, and despite all that the remaining Crystal Gems have hoped, the Kindergarten is not entirely lifeless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A group of helicopters and chinooks, if one was watching, could be seen nearing the valley in which the Kindergarten has been placed, landing near the Warp Pad that allows Gems to enter and exit as they please. However, exiting the choppers was not just a battalion of troops, but also a group of men and women in lab coats, each one holding glass containers, scalpels, and other excavation tools. Lead among them was a man, looking to be in his mid-50's, bald, sporting a black goatee and wearing glasses. And when he spoke, despite his deep monotone, he held an aura of authority and discipline in his voice.

"I want two of you to start examining the compound inside of these holes, while the rest of us will try to deconstruct these machines. Remember, we have limited time and resources to collect enough samples before we are expected to report back, so get to work."

With that, the scientists broke off to begin collecting their samples, repeating what they had already done in other locations such as this. You see, for the past 5 to 6 months, this group has been given funding from the military to scout out areas similar to that of the Kindergarten, the first of which was a field filled with strawberry bushes. This would otherwise be unimportant, where it not for various blunt weapons and Gem shards littered for miles and miles on end, giving the sense that the field was once a battle ground, but for what still remained a mystery. As such, they were given permission to take samples from other areas including an island filled with sentient watermelons, a series of floating rocks leading to a shrine of sorts and an arena that seemed to be influenced by the colosseum in Rome.

As they continued to check all of these locations and more, one conclusion was undeniable; these structures were not created by human hands. Collecting the Gem shards from the strawberry field was proof of that, as analysing the shards showed them that the Gems, while still being made of a similar composite matter, was not created naturally on the planet. The most common among the shards of Agates and Rubies were Amethysts, leading the head scientist to believe that the Gems were made for a specific purpose, thus leading the team to the Kindergarten.

As the team started collecting samples and attempted to dismantle the machines, the head scientist took this time to record his thoughts for the record:

" _Sampson's Log, entry number 23-A: We have arrived at the next location provided to us by General Hackenbacker. Judging by the appearance of the site, it would seem that my theory holds more legitimacy than expected; these body shaped holes seem consistent in size and have a generally large stature, likely relating to the gem shards we had found. My theory is these shards held the energy and life force of artificial creatures made in this site, possibly an experiment to create new indigenous life forms as a means of building an army._

" _Early analysis of the samples gathered support that claim, the composite matching that of the Amethyst gem shards found in the fields. It is likely that the machines found held the composite matter for the gems, injecting them into the ground for them to absorb the nutrients and allowing them to solidify into a more carbon-based species. Further excavation and analysis will be needed to support my claims, but much of the evidence is already pointing to the same conclusion._

" _It is unknown if these gem-based creatures continue to sustain themselves on this planet, or how long ago these potential experiments might have occurred. But judging by these machines and their unique designs, it is likely that the person or persons responsible for much of what we have found thus far is not of Earthly origin. Therefore, there can only be one conclusion:_

" _A pre-emptive extra-terrestrial invasion."_

Ending his log entry, the now named Sampson began overseeing the progress that has been made in the last 20 or 20 minutes. They had barely been able to crack into the machines, but have been able to examine more of the composite matter in the body shaped holes, so the glass looked at least half full. Regardless, Sampson made his way to two of his compatriots, still speaking with that monotone.

"Michael, Krishna; this may finally be what we need to prove to the higher ups that there does exist alien life. Think of the possibilities, the advantages that we could make if we study this technology. It's all a matter of time before – "

"Human, stop!"

Not expecting to be cut off, Sampson and everyone else gathered there turned to see, to their surprise, three women like figures on top of the shining pad. The middle one was taller than the others, skin coloured light purple and sporting a square afro and pointed shades to obscure her eyes. The woman on her left was lithe and had a pale skin tone with orange hair that was pointed back, wearing what could be considered a training uniform for a ballerina. Onto the purple one's right was one who was much stubbier and stocky in her appearance with her torn white shirt and black pants, her hair a shining white colour that covered her left eye and her skin a much darker shade of purple in comparison to the one in the middle.

But the most noticeable detail about them was the fact that they had Gems on their bodies. The pale ones Gem was on her forehead, the middle one had one each in the palms of her hands and the shortest one had hers resting below her collarbone. What brought Sampson's attention her, however, was the type of Gem it was; it was identical to an Amethyst.

Finally, Sampson may have found the proof he needs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's where we'll stop for now, as this is actually a lot of info and exposition for roughly 1500 words.

Still, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more, because it will be coming… eventually.


End file.
